Ma jumelle et Moi
by Avaiane
Summary: Une couleur de cheveux, ça vous change une personne. Rousse aux yeux émeraudes, Lily Evans possède un caractère bien à elle. Brune aux yeux sombres, Liv Elton est une personne séductrice que James Potter n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer. Et à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru succomber, pourtant son amour de toujours et cette femme idéale ont bien plus de similitudes qu'il ne le croit.


_Première fiction, premier chapitre ! Petit avant propos : Je remercie JKR pour son oeuvre et la remercie infiniment, ceci n'est qu'une oeuvre de fiction ! Un peu stressée, je vous laisse savourer cette fiction. Bonne lecture !_

Je me dépêche. Je suis en retard. Je crois que ça m'arrive trop souvent, ce retard, ces derniers temps. Mary me l'a déjà fait remarquer et j'ai préféré l'ignorer, sachant pertinemment que ça n'allait pas durer. Je suis distraite, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer très longtemps mais pourtant je ne me sens pas différente, pas changée au plus haut point comme l'affirme mon amie depuis quelques semaines. Elle en fait même des montagnes, exagérant de la plus ridicule des façons et en gesticulant. Cette fois, je suis même sûre qu'elle le fait pour se faire remarquer. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un temps à passer, ça ne durera pas, je vais redevenir normale bientôt, je le sais. En tout cas, là maintenant, en avançant dans ce couloir vide tandis que mes pas résonnent dans le néant je me dépêche, je tourne à l'angle, j'accélère le pas encore et encore avant de passer devant une salle de classe encore animée. Madame Dosun fait cours avec des cinquièmes années, elle me voit et me fait un sourire poli. Cette prof là, la prof d'astronomie, m'aime bien. Elle doit sans doute penser que j'exécute mon devoir de préfète , alors qu'en fait, je suis en retard pour retrouver mes amis. Je marche vite, je me presse, je monte la multitude d'escaliers avant de me pointer en face du portrait de la grosse dame, prête à souffler le mot de passe.

« Scroutts à pétard enflammés »

Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, je me retourne et je contemple la personne derrière moi. Ce sourire narquois, en coin, dessinant une fine fossette sur sa joue, ces cheveux mal coiffés, indomptés et ce regard chocolat qui me fixe.

« Alors, Evans, comment se porte la plus jolie rousse de Poudlard ?

– Bien. Je te retournerais bien la question, Potter, dommage que je n'en ai rien à foutre. »

J'ai lâché ça presque aussitôt et un sourire affreusement et ironiquement fier se dessine sur mes lèvres. Cela lui arrache un rire mais je ne fais plus attention à lui, je me suis déjà retournée et j'ai déjà franchi l'ouverture qui me sépare de la salle commune. Potter et moi, ça n'a jamais été ça. Il est légèrement incontrôlable, perturbant et perturbateur. Lui, il cherche à « obtenir une entrevue », à peu près tous les jours. Et tous les jours, je le recale. C'est marrant parce qu'il n'abandonne pas, il me regarde, essayant toujours de me faire succomber à coups de « S'il te plaît ma Lily » et de regards doux et charmeurs. Mais je m'en fiche. Je sais qu'il est con. Et je pèse totalement mes mots. Mais si je ne m'entends plus avec Severus, je suis rancunière envers le fait qu'il l'a martyrisé pendant des années. Franchement je ne pardonne pas ce genre de comportement puéril, même si je ne suis plus amie avec la dite victime, d'un parce que c'est dans mes principes et de deux parce qu'il n'est simplement pas assez bien pour moi alors qu'il pourrait l'être si il n'avait pas si radicalement changé. Mais il revient toujours à la charge, il a même essayé d'envoyer Remus et Sirius, des Maraudeurs que je tolère mieux que lui, pour essayer de me faire « fondre », j'ai envoyé Sirius promener, et Remus je l'ai simplement gratifié d'un regard exaspéré et il a simplement répondu d'un « Je sais, j'ai été forcé de dire ça. »

Et même si les choses ont semblé s'arranger, même si j'ai appris qu'apparemment il avait sauvé la vie de Severus, il a tout de même persécuté ce dernier pendant 7 ans. Un joli petit acte généreux ne remplace pas 7 ans de bêtises, enfin, je pense. Cette année je dois le supporter un peu plus tous les jours, les rondes de préfet et les réunions. A la plus grande surprise de tous, il a été nommé avec moi cette année. Je lève toujours les yeux au ciel quand je le vois pour la tournée du soir. Et je maudis Dumbledore toutes les minutes où j'ai à supporter ces phrases que je trouve lourdes et agaçantes au possible. « Allez Lily un seul rendez vous ». Et il est gonflé, j'ai un copain et il continue son baratin. « Tu es la fleur qui resplendit sur mon balcon, un Lys merveilleux ! » Il a jamais compris que le Lily était du muguet chez nous les anglophones ? « Épouse moi ! » et un joint de mandragore de trop, un !

J'arrive dans mon dortoir et j'offre un sourire aux filles. Celles ci se sont déjà mise au travail. Cette soirée révisions était nécessaire. Chacune de nous a des lacunes en quelque chose, enfin plus ou moins. On doit, dans tous les cas, faire réviser les sortilèges de métamorphose à Alice, changer un caractère physique ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué que ça.

« Tu es en retard. Encore.

– DésolééééééÉÉÉÉ. »

J'ai claironné ça en retirant difficilement ma robe de sorcier, je vais alors m'asseoir aux côté d'Alice qui me tend un bouquin. Elle est prête et motivée, c'est très bon signe. Je lui fais passer le cours théorique et elle répond de façon très juste à toutes mes questions. Nous passons alors à la pratique.

« Donc, ma chère Alice, tu te concentres et tu lances le sortilège en pensant à mes cheveux. D'accord, normalement la couleur devrait changer en fonction de ce que tu as pensé. Ça devrait être plutôt simple, tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit. Si on finit rapidement j'aurais le temps de m'éclipser du château pour rejoindre Louis comme prévu.

– Tu es encore avec ce nullard ?me lance Dorcas, un air contrarié plaqué sur son visage.

– Ce n'est pas un nullard comme tu dis, il est très gentil.

– Arrêtes Lily, ce mec, c'est un somnifère ambulant !»

Ça m'a cloué le bec parce que je sais qu'elles ont raison. Ça fait trois mois que je suis avec lui, depuis le début de l'année scolaire et je m'ennuie. Je l'écoute parler, mais il est si gentil et adorable que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser que je ne peux pas le larguer. Alors je prétends que je suis _amoureuse_. Ce mot m'est pourtant si étranger. Alice me lance son sortilège et je prie pour qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à me faire les cheveux violets. Les filles me regardent, Mary et Dorcas ont la bouche entre ouverte et Alice a un sourire fier.

« T'es canon en brune » a lâché Dorcas avant de sourire doucement.

Je me lève et je me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me regarde. Brune. C'est vrai que c'est pas mal mais je ne me reconnais pas. Alice a bien réussi son sort. Je ne me reconnais toujours pas, même au bout de deux minutes à manipuler mes cheveux. Décidément, une couleur ça change un visage. Mes yeux verts paraissent plus foncés, mon visage plus fin et je retrousse doucement mes lèvres. Bon, si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais encore arriver en retard. Je reviens dans le dortoir et les filles me suivent du regard, je me tourne vers elle et leur adresse un regard interrogatif.

« Quoi ?

– On dirait... une autre personne. »

Leur air ahuri à toutes les trois m'arrache un sourire. Je secoue la tête.

« Vous pensez qu'il va aimer ?

– Si tu parle de Potter y'a aucun doute…avait dit Mary en me tournant autour.

– Je parle de Louis… et pouvons-nous éviter de parler de lui ? »

Avais-je cafouillé en enfilant quelque chose de plus acceptable. Robe, collants, chaussures plates. Super, je suis prête et même pas en retard. J'envoie un petit salut rapide aux filles, je sais que ce soir ce n'est pas à mon tour de faire la ronde, ça me laisse toute la soirée et par habitude depuis le début de ma relation avec le Serdaigle qui me sert de petit-ami, on se retrouve aux Trois-Balais après avoir illégalement quitté Poudlard. C'est la seule et unique règle que je n'ai jamais violée. Et puis comme je me hasarde à penser, la criminalité donne des ailes. M'enfin, faire le mur n'est pas puni d'une peine à perpétuité à Azkaban, non ? Et puis tant que ma conscience se porte bien, tout ira bien.

J'ai rapidement quitté Poudlard par quelques passages secret connus par une majorité d'élèves et je me suis engouffrée dans l'allée très fréquenté de Pré-au-Lard. Je trouve très rapidement les Trois-Balais et malheureusement, ce dernier est bondé. Comble de malchance, notre table habituelle, celle à laquelle on se retrouve avec Louis, est prise. Je pousse un soupir, et je me dirige vers le bar où quelques chaises côte à côte sont libres. J'espère que Louis comprendra que je l'attends là bas. Je m'assieds, et je pose mon manteau à côté de moi pour réserver la chaise jusque là encore libre et je commande un verre d'eau pour patienter. Et j'attends.

Le temps semble avoir ralenti, alors que je consulte ma montre, toutes les minutes environ, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir fait une demi heure auparavant. Je suis plutôt irritée. J'ai déjà fouillé des yeux plusieurs fois le bar, pas de Louis en vue. Alors que je désespère, je bois le reste de mon eau.

« Excusez moi, cette place est libre ? » m'interrompt une voix singulière et que j'identifie immédiatement. James Potter, aka Dieu tout puissant qui se croit tout permis. Déjà bien irritée, je me tourne vers lui, le regarde dans les yeux. Wow, le trouble. Le regard auquel je fais face n'est pas le même regard chaleureux qui me regarde avec supplication et que je croise tous les jours. James Potter me regarde comme la personne la plus banale du monde. J'ai compris, il ne me reconnaît pas, un sourire un peu idiot se pose sur mes lèvres. Voilà que lui aussi sourit.. charmeur. Oh mince . Il doit croire que je pense qu'il me plaît. Oh mince. Je chasse cette expression par un simple hochement de tête...

« Oui bien sûr.. installez vous.»

Combien de temps va encore durer ce sortilège, que je ne me retrouve pas redevenue rousse en une seconde face à Potter qui semble très satisfait de l'effet qu'il pense avoir sur moi. Je suis dans un grand pétrin ! Si jamais ça arrive, promettez moi de m'enterrer vivante ! Ma phrase n'à pas l'effet de fermeté désiré, puisque cela n'empêche pas Potter d'ouvrir grand son bec et..

« Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme vous fait seule ici ? »

Bingo, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit. Presque comme si je l'avais pensé en même temps qu'il ne l'avait dit. Mais mon irritation d'il y a quelques minutes s'est estompée. Je suis dorénavant amusée par cette situation. Rentrer dans son jeu, voilà l'objectif de ma soirée. Je vais avoir de quoi raconter ce soir, et de quoi rire pour toute une vie !

« Je ne suis pas seule, je vous ai vous»

Femme mystérieuse, séductrice. En temps normale, je n'aurais probablement jamais dit une phrase pareil à personne. J'avais pris une voix que j'aurais moi même qualifié de ridicule. Mais elle fait son effet. Il a un sourire en coin, dessinant une jolie fossette dans le coin de sa joue, Et mes yeux y restent vissés un instant. Bon sang, reprend toi. Je me donne une paire de gifles mentales pour me donner bonne figure. Comment peut-on fantasmer à ce point sur des fossette alors qu'on déteste la personne qui les porte ? C'est presque absurde. Il lâche un rire, il joue de sa personne, comme un prédateur qui se trouve en face de sa prochaine proie. Il n'a jamais fait ça en ma présence, surtout quand je suis moi. Il se contente d'être agaçant. C'est vraiment… déroutant.

Ses yeux noisettes se posent sur ma silhouette. Ce regard est indécent, c'est pas par là qu'on peut porter plainte pour harcèlement ?

« Je vous aime bien, puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »

Mouahaha. Il tombe dans le panneau pieds et mains liés. Je ris intérieurement et ce soir, je n'aurais même pas à payer ma boisson ! J'acquiesce et il appelle Rosemerta, la magnifique gérante blonde d'à peine quelques années de plus que nous. Il prend deux whisky et a l'air de se passer de mon avis. Son assurance est de retour, elle transcende chaque parcelle de son corps et je me tourne pour regarder devant moi. Mais surtout pour qu'il ne me voit pas lever les yeux au ciel face à cela.

Je me retourne de nouveau et lui offre dans un sourire un regard qui se veut séduit. Je mérite vraiment une récompense pour mon jeu d'actrice. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui le mène par le bout du nez..

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Dis-je en le regardant avec toute la sensualité ridicule que je peux transmettre. J'ai sérieusement du mal à garder mon sérieux. Il me regarde, ses yeux pétillent. Il entre dans mon jeu. Un petit jeu de séduction dont lui connaît les règles et dont moi je n'ai fait qu'entendre parler.

« James Potter, poursuiveur dans mon équipe de Quidditch, et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

– Liv Elton… je suis journaliste. »

En fait, c'est le métier que Lily souhaite faire, la Liv qui n'existe pas, elle, veut seulement se pavaner. L.E. Les initiales font penser à Lily Evans. Mais bon, je pense lui donner des indices toute la soirée pour qu'il se sente idiot par la suite, ou dupé, ou les deux. Et là, il m'offre un sourire. Mon identité est complète. C'est alors qu'il me parle comme à une personne normale, et c'en est troublant. Il me dit à quel point il respecte mon métier et qu'il essayera de trouver des articles de moi quelque part. Je suis touchée. Non mais n'importe quoi, c'est même pas moi et je n'ai jamais écrit d'article. Enfin si, à 11 ans pour le journal de mon école primaire, mais mes talents de journaliste se sont arrêtés au portail de cette école. Je rougis, il le remarque et se rapproche de moi. Je lui parle alors des quelques voyages que j'aimerais faire. Ils sont vrais, je veux les faire. Mais quand je serais vraiment journaliste. Il rit en entendant que je veux aller au Pérou. Il répond qu'il y est déjà allé, et me raconte une anecdote. Je crois que le dialogue n'a jamais été aussi simple avec Potter jusqu'aujourd'hui. On parle alors pendant plusieurs heures, le bar commence à se vider mais je n'y fais plus attention. Mes cheveux reste bruns. Je vérifie régulièrement. Le sort doit sans doute avoir besoin d'un contre sort, je m'en soulage. Ses yeux dans les miens, il rit. Et c'est là que je remarque la profondeur de sa personnalité. Bon sang, le mythe s'effondre et on se lève. Je prétexte que je dois commencer tôt et qu'il est déjà tard pour me lever, il me suit et me dit qu'il va me raccompagner. C'est mignon. Non. James Potter est tout sauf mignon. C'est un bourreau. C'est un idiot, il n'est pas mignon. Il rit quand je rougis. Bon, OK, c'est mignon. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte, je souris quand il l'ouvre et je franchis le seuil en pénétrant dans le froid du mois de janvier. Je me tourne. J'en reviens pas, mon visage est si méconnaissable ? Les petites remarques que j'ai lancé toute la soirées n'étaient pas évidentes ? Liv Elton. Sérieusement ? Je suis troublée. Je crois que ma blague s'est retournée un peu contre moi, mais j'en reste satisfaite. Il n'y a vu que du feu, demain, il aura le droit à toute une compilation d'anecdotes. Nos regards se croisent une dernière fois et sa bulle d'assurance m'englobe quand il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse. Je suis troublée.

 **Merci de votre lecture et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**


End file.
